According to conventional database architectures, a client application interacts with a database application executing on a database application server. In response to requests received from the client application, the database application acquires stored data from an underlying database system, performs any necessary processing, and provides the data to the client application.
Development of a database application typically requires some degree of debugging activity. It may be beneficial to allow a second user to debug a database server session of a first user. Efficient systems are desired for authorizing such debugging and for determining whether the debugging is authorized.